


allegro

by neckwear



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, idk what else to tag! oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckwear/pseuds/neckwear
Summary: “Ahhh. What’s going on in that head of yours, Red?” he asks, his voice slightly playful as she takes a sip of her tea, keeping her eyes on him.“I can sing something for you, but I’ll need your help,” she says, and sets her cup down on the table. Boxer simply gives her a look, a bit confused but interested.“What could I do to help?”“Help me warm up.”





	allegro

Boxer had promised to come meet her at her home after a boxing match that coincided with her show at the Sunlight Lounge, in an attempt to make up for missing her show (she had said it was fine, but he wanted to make it up to her, because he hadn’t ever really missed one before). He still boxed every once in a while, when he wanted to make more money, because he refused to take more from her. He had been taking on more matches recently, and she doesn’t have much time to wonder why. 

Red felt less safe without him by her side — while she had a temporary bodyguard, and nothing had happened that night, she’s selfish and just wants Boxer. 

She hears the lock in her door give way and glances over from her kitchen, where she had been brewing tea — and when she gets a glance at Boxer, she almost drops her kettle. 

There’s smeared blood on his upper lip, that looks like it was haphazardly wiped off, and a yellowish bruise forming under his jawline. She rushes towards him after putting her kettle down, and he raises his hands, already in defeat. “What _happened_ to you?”

“I’m fine. My opponent got a good punch on me,” he says, and takes off his jacket as he walks further into the apartment. Red locks the door as he does. “I still won, though.”

“God. Do you need ice?” she asks, and he sits at her table with a bit of a wince. “I’m getting you ice.”

“I told you, sweetheart, I’m fine,” Boxer insists, rubbing the bruise on his jaw. “He broke my nose, but Casey popped it back into place for me afterwards. It’s just a little sore.” 

She grabs the ice bag she uses to soothe her throat when it’s sore, or for her headaches from staring at sheet music for too long, and fills it with ice, shaking her head. “You don’t look fine.”

“It’s part of the job. I’ve had worse happen to me,” he says. “I’ve had my arm broken, when I first started, and I’ve jammed fingers --”

“Do you even take care of your body?” she asks, coming around to the table, along with her cup of tea -- honey and lemon, something she drinks after her more vigorous shows, like the one she just performed. She moves a chair so she can sit in front of him, and the concerned look in her eyes makes him want to shrink back into the chair. If there’s one thing he hates, it’s worrying her. “Now you’ll have a broken nose for the rest of your life.”

“Aw, come on,” he starts, trying to sound light-hearted to ease her panic, “doesn’t it look attractive?” She gives him a bit of a glare, and he sighs. “Really, you shouldn’t worry about me. I’m used to it, you know.”

“I can’t help it,” Red says, and reaches up to press the bag of ice to his nose. “I know you’re my bodyguard, and a boxer, but just because being physical is part of your job doesn’t mean I don’t worry. I mean, I care about you. I hate seeing you like this.”

“Red,” he says her name quietly, but she continues. 

“And at the concert today, even with the temporary bodyguard we hired, I didn’t feel as safe as when you’re there --”

“Red --”

“And I just want you to be safe, and --”

“ _Red._ ” 

She stops mid-sentence, and pulls away from him a bit, but his hand moves up to cover hers over his nose. It’s not wrapped up in bandages now, and she can see the bruising on them, the rough and calloused skin scratching her soft hand underneath. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me so much. How was your show?”

It was just like him to turn the conversation to her -- and she knew that he was right, that he was bound to get hurt somehow no matter if he was her bodyguard or a boxer. So she goes along with him. She lets out a heavy sigh and relents. “It was good. They liked my finale song the most -- the one I made you sing with me while I was writing it,” she adds, and moves the ice bag to his jaw. “I’m relieved it had such a warm reception.”

There’s a soft smile on his face while she talks, and she flushes when she glances up and sees it, hating how apparent it is on her pale skin. “I wish I could have been there.”

“You’ve heard me sing before.”

“It never gets old. Oh, speaking of your concert,” he starts, and shuffles around to find his jacket that he had dropped on the ground next to him when he had slumped into the chair. “I have something for you.”

Red raises a brow. “Me?”

He nods. “I won a large chunk of money tonight. And I’ve been saving up, so…” 

Boxer pulls a small but long box out of the pocket of his jacket, and Red worries he’s proposing somehow until he holds it out towards her, unopened. “What’s this?”

“Open it.”

She gives him a sly look, but sets the ice bag aside and takes the box in her hand. She looks down at the box and pops it open. Inside is a long silver chain, and as she pulls it out to hold in front of her, she sees the rest of the necklace — three pear-shaped emeralds, a drop pendant and she realizes that these are real, expensive emeralds. “Boxer…”

“We’ve been together a year now,” he explains. “I’ve been taking on extra boxing gigs to save up to buy you something for it, and you always looked good in green to me.” 

Red is speechless for a moment, searching for the right words to say, but eventually just says his name again. “I can’t believe you — did you buy this after your match tonight?” she asks, and he gives her a nod, earning another scolding look from her, because he must have gone in with his bloody nose and bruised jaw, but then he probably didn’t care. “This is so sweet.”

“Hey, I can be sweet,” he says, and she laughs, putting it on — it happens to match the green robe she’s wearing, and falls perfectly on her chest. She glances down at it and sees Boxer’s hand reaches out to run a gem between his fingers. “It looks good.”

She reaches over and kisses him, taking his face in her hands, and when she feels him flinch a bit she pulls away, forgetting about his jaw. “I feel so bad, I’ve been so busy...I know it’s been a year, but I kind of forgot to get you anything.”

Boxer gives her an easy smile and a shrug. “It’s fine. You know I don’t like gifts, anyways.”

“It’s not that…” 

“I don’t mind.” He pauses for a moment, and his eyes drop down from her face to the necklace. Red notices, and she raises a sly brow, licking her lips. 

“Maybe I can make up for it now.”

“Ahhh. What’s going on in that head of yours, Red?” he asks, his voice slightly playful as she takes a sip of her tea, keeping her eyes on him.

“I can sing something for you, but I’ll need your help,” she says, and sets her cup down on the table. Boxer simply gives her a look, a bit confused but interested. 

“What could I do to help?” 

“Help me warm up.”

Red stands then, in front of Boxer, and he glances up at her after watching her stand, but he knows what to do. After a pause, he gives her a soft laugh and reaches forward, taking the silky ribbon in his hand and unties it easily, letting the robe fall open slightly. She moves herself, and shrugs her shoulders so the robe falls easily off and onto the floor. He always looks a little stunned whenever he sees her naked, as if it’s always something new to him, and she flushes under his gaze. Despite this, she is still confident, and shifts on her feet.

“I can’t do much with my jaw being bruised, but I’ll try,” he murmurs. His hands move forward, and one wraps around her slim waist, pulling her easily into his lap. He keeps his large hand on the small of her back, and her own reaches up to run her thumb over the bruise on his jaw. Red closes her eyes and the gap between them and kisses him softly, tilting her head to the side and he follows her lead. He opens his mouth for her, grinning against her as she slips her tongue between his lips. His fingers press tighter into her skin — she doesn’t mind the slight bruising if it can be hidden under a dress. 

Red moves away from his lips, and her nose presses gently against his cheek as she kisses him there, then to his neck, his weak spot just above his pulse. She gets a nip there and Boxer can’t help but gasp a little at the sudden bite, and she only responds with a sly smile there, her hips pressing deeper into his when she starts to grind in his lap to make him groan slightly. 

He slips his free hand between them, and she moves away just enough so he can cup her breast, running his thumb over her nipple before leaning forward and kissing her there, eyes closed with a sort of concentration on his face. She moves her hand up into his hair and her mouth parts as she presses him closer to her, and he responds by kissing her again with an open mouth, against the soft skin of her breast. Red glances down and catches a glimpse of his face and he glances up at her before moving to her other breast. He nips the skin softly, careful not to bruise too much, and before she can lose herself in the feel of his mouth on her, he pulls away, making her groan in frustration. 

“Hang on,” he teases, and before she can pout, he lifts her up like she weighs nothing and sets her on top of the table. Boxer sits back on the floor and puts his hands on her thighs, pulling her closer. She has only the necklace and underwear on, and he starts his kisses at the junction of her hip and thigh, his nose brushing over the nude fabric. His nose nuzzles her there before kissing downward, across her thigh, before coming to the inside of her thighs. Red reaches down and curls a hand into his short hair, her breath picking up slightly as he makes his way closer to her center. She wonders, briefly, how he’ll manage with a sore nose, but she forgets as his fingers slide her panties to the side and he squeezes her thigh, pulling her close to taste her, his tongue running against her clit lightly.

He’s nothing if not determined — his nose presses into her skin, and she’s sure it’s irritating, but he keeps up his movements even so. She wraps her thighs tighter around him, keeping him close. He keeps an insistent pace on her clit, while running two of his fingers gently up and down her cunt, annoying her due to the total lack of friction. 

She whines above him and Boxer chuckles into her, adjusting his head to the side and relenting, slipping the two teasing fingers inside her as she digs the heels of her feet into his back. He begins slow, keeping the same pace on her clit, but soon he increased his pace and Red cries out, throwing her head back with a moan. Her hips lift and he pulls her closer against his mouth with his free hand, moaning deeply into her and he shifts uncomfortably on the ground, already hard from the way she’s responding to his attention on her. 

“Babe — _oh!”_ Red yelps when he digs his fingers again into her thigh, not enough to be painful but enough to surprise her. His tongue is more insistent now, desperate to get her off so he can feel some satisfaction himself, and she helps by grinding her hips into his tongue, creating more friction. He goes faster now, and after a few more moments of rubbing against his mouth and losing herself in the sensation of his fingers, she comes with a shout, her legs shaking helplessly around his head. She slumps on the table, her hand loosening in his hair, and he moves away and wipes a hand over his mouth, not unlike when he wipes blood away after a fight, and it makes her catch her breath.

She reaches her hands down to pull him up for a chaste kiss. “My turn,” she murmurs against his lips, and moves her hands to his pants, unbuttoning them before he reaches down to stop her.

“Ah, hold on.”

“Boxer —“

He reaches around her and lifts her again, eliciting a yelp from her. She crosses her legs over his waist and throwing her arms around his neck to hang on. She ends up laughing, throwing her head back and drawing a smile from him as he carries her to their bedroom with ease. He sets her down on the bed and she immediately pulls him down with her, helping him throw his shirt over his head and unbuttons his pants, letting him kick them off. “ _Now_ it’s my turn,” she says, winking before getting him on his back, knocking the breath out of him. She reaches between them and peels his underwear off, wrapping her hand around his cock.

Red begins to stroke him gently, watching his eyes close tightly and his breaths come out in little puffs as her thumb rubs over the head, and she shifts up with each stroke, enjoying how he comes undone under her like she did just moments before. He reaches over in the nightstand and scrambles for a condom, fingers scrabbling as she strokes him faster, grinning at how desperately he yanked the drawer open. She takes the contraceptive from him and opens it, leaning back to roll it onto him slowly, and wastes no time in sitting back onto his cock.

Boxer lets out a short breath as she lowers herself onto him, his hands immediately going to her waist and trailing down to her ass. Red starts out slow, grinding into his hips, her palms pressing against his chest. She shimmies on top of him for a moment, getting herself comfortable, and grins when he groans out, victim to her already. Her breaths start to come out in short pants, leaning back to get a better look at him -- his face is flushed and she always is surprised at how quickly he unwinds with her, but then the same can be said for her. His brown eyes are even darker as he looks up at her, and he surprises her by shifting his own hips up against her, meeting her hips. 

“Just let me --” he starts, but decides to show her instead and digs his heels into the mattress to thrust up into her. Red moans loudly, throwing her head back at the sensation and he reaches up to cup her breast, running a rough finger over her nipple after brushing his fingers against the necklace. He keeps up with her pace, always seemingly insatiable with him. He drives up into her while she grinds on him, creating an all too pleasing feeling. They’re past him wanting to be sweet and gentle with her -- she can handle what he throws at her, but her rhythm falters when he reaches down and circles her clit with the pad of his thumb. She’s so wet that it’s hard to get a good grip on her at first, but he makes it work and makes her cry out his name. 

Her hips start moving a little more erratically against his own, and he pulls her down, thrusting up into her. She shivers with each thrust, each turn of his thumb against her. It’s as familiar as anything else, but it always feels just as good every time for her. Red closes her eyes, her fingers tingling with each time he drives into her, feeling him to the very tips of her toes. “Boxer --”

“Is that good?”

_”Yes.”_

“Do I need to go faster?”

“No, it’s -- h-harder.”

Boxer takes his hand from her clit to her waist, the other slipping forward from her ass as well, and he pants out a, “Stay still.” Red nods, slumping her shoulders forward for a moment, catching her breath before he takes over. His face is determined as he looks between them and starts to thrust up into her with urgency, not as fast this time but harder. She gasps with each thrust as he starts to fuck her, pausing between each thrust to let her recuperate but to make the force of the next more pleasurable. She throws her head back and closes her eyes, and Boxer keeps driving up into her, pulling her down and he groans out, gradually picking up his speed because of the difficulty of dragging each thrust out. He pants along with her, “Red, you’re so --”

Her head is fuzzy but she nods and understands, and all she can concentrate on are his heavy breaths and the sound of his skin against hers filling the otherwise silent room. She lets out a string of moans and curses as he fucks her faster, her head lulling back helplessly as she finally comes again, crying out his name as her thighs shake again, not caring how loud she is or what her neighbors think. She leans forward and her hand smacks against the wall, glancing down at him, her brows furrowed. Boxer swallows, using his hands to roll his hips against his, helping her ride through her orgasm while trying to reach his own. 

“Baby,” she starts, reaching a hand down to cup his cheek and leaning down to press almost right against his chest, moving her hips of her own accord now, “Boxer, Boxer, _Boxer--”_

His breaths stop for a moment before he lets out a choked groan, his fingers pressing hard into her as he thrusts a few more times into her before finally slowing down. Red collapses onto his chest, catching her breath, and Boxer wraps his arms around her, keeping her close as he pulls out gingerly. His breaths come out ragged, and Red shifts so she lays on her side against him, and he manages to reach down and dispose of the condom, in the trash can next to the bed. She runs a hand through her hair, messing up the curls, and throws an arm over his chest. They lay in relative silence, the only sounds those of their breathing, and Red sits up to hover over him and look him in the eyes.

“You like my song?” she asks gently, and he laughs weakly. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” he answers, and moves a hand up to cup her cheek, a soft look in his eyes. “I did. You just always find new ways to surprise me, you know.”

Red gives him a soft smile, and leans down to kiss him gently. His fingers move to finger her necklace, and she mutters against his lips, “That was more of a duet.”

“Nah, I’m no good at singing, you know that.”

“You were good just now.”

“Because of you.”

Red rolls her eyes, but kisses him again, careful around his nose and jaw. He’s a man of few words, so she doesn’t say much else, instead opting to lay her head against his chest, falling asleep steadily while his fingers draw lazy patterns on her back, drawing her into sleep.


End file.
